Why Not Stay Here Forever?
by DainomerixGalaxy
Summary: Yuma Tsukumo. I found a door in the new house I moved into with my parents. Its bricked up and mom says its like that because the way the flats were divided. I don't believe it. After all, if its suppose to be bricked, how are the rats coming in? [Coraline AU!]
1. Think of it as an Adventure

"I don't see the point in this."

"Well, there might not be a point in it, Yuma. Think of it as an adventure!"

"Some adventure this is..."

"Look, we're almost there! You can see our new home, right past the trees and hill over on your right!"

* * *

The doors slammed shut after thee people existed the car. The first was a man in his late thirties. Dark tan skin, brown eyes, black spiky hair with short, equally spiky red bangs-wearing a hat, a green-like shirt and pants.

The second to come out was a woman; his wife. A long red skirt stopping at her knees, and a pale blue sweater for the cold day. Bright, red eyes smiling at their new home.

The third and final passenger was a child, a 13 year old boy. He looked tired, slumped forward. His hair was like his father's, but longer and point more up. His had his mother's eyes, just dulled and near lifeless compared to her. His dressing was also more complicated compared to them. A red vest with a white hood and a purple sleeveless shirt with a green "D", white pants with designs of three orange moon crescents attached to one another, yellow outlines at the bottom, a white brown-stripe belt, and black with blue streaks shoes with white straps. A brown finger-less glove on his left hand, a black protective pad on his right elbow and a thick, dark blue bracelet with light blue gems and red outlines on his right wrist.

"What is this place. It looks... Gross." Yuma muttered out, peering at the stairs on his right that went up to the house upstairs, and then the brick pathway that lead to the flat downstairs.

"Its not that bad Yuma! Its has history to it too! This place is actually quite big for a family, before it was divided. It could be a royal's home!" his father, Kazuma, said out loud with a little too much enthusiasm.

"Some kind of royalty..." He stole a glace at the entire building. Pale purple painted wood was what it was made out of, the patio, railing, and anything along those lines were white. Weeds grew out near every crack, and rain before and during the trip here created a giant mud puddle by the rusted staircase.

"Its a grand place, kiddo. Why not explore around? The "Purple Castle" probably has lots to show. Why not go say hi to the negibors or something?" Mirai, his mother, told him.

"Yeah. Probably." He grumbled out. He trudged away, taking heavy steps down the crooked path that lead downstairs.


	2. Resistants of the Purple Castle

"Why did sis have to move out. She could have suffered here with me." Yuma continued slowly dragging his feet towards down the path. He let out a long sigh, peering up at the grey sky.

"Hope you're seeing this grandma. The torture that is moving here." He put his head back down, staring at the door down the steps he arrived at. Long, loud, and heavy steps were made over to the old mahogany door.

He jumped at the sudden loud meowing coming from the other side, nearly falling over onto the cold steps. His hand twitched, unsure whether to knock anymore.

"Hush, all of you! Back to the living room!" A voice came from the other side. They didn't sound very old, maybe his age. The door creaked open, and a girl peeked through the crap. She had a puffed black dress, and a tail was visible to the side behind her. Her black gloves were elbow high and the long, sharp pink nails didn't help Yuma not to stare at her. The locks of her gray hair that was pinned up as cat ears didn't really go with her giant rectangular glasses. Green eyes stared at him

"Uh... Hello! Are you the family that just moved in?" She tried to smile, it came out awkwardly and it showed off her sharp canine. Yuma could only afford to stare at her.

"Err... Hello-" She head snapped to the side so that he couldn't see her face anymore. "Kit not now, I'm talking to someone!" A soft 'meow' was heard and her head turned back.

"I- I'm sorry... I have a lot of cats and one of them w-were brushing my leg... S- So are you the n- new people...?" She's shy, that much was seen. Yuma let out a fake laugh.

"Y- Yeah... I'm Yuma. My parent's told me to look around and meet everyone while they put everything up." He stretched his hand out for her. Cathy's body visibly tensed up and a quivering hand came out to shake his. It lasted for a few seconds before she brought her hand back with a fraction of the time it took her to get it out.

"I- I live here with my grandma, but s-she went out for a l-little vacation, so I'm here alone with the c-cats..."  
'_Is she getting more anxious? Her stuttering's getting worse, so maybe?_' Yuma mused on the idea. It's not like other kids around here, or people for the matter, so he understood why she was acting like this.

"That's cool. My grandma died not very long ago because of age, and my sister moved out before we did, so it's just us three."

"H-h-h-hah!? I couldn't imagine a life without mine! She raised me after mom and dad left so she's all I have-" A several loud hisses sounded off stopping her there.

"N-No you guys! I didn't mean it like that, you know I love you! You know!" She turned completely around, showing off his 'tail' and she tried to calm her cats down.  
'_How many do you even have..._'

"S-s-s-sorry Yuma! They're all really mad at me and they might attack you! I-I'll talk to you later!" With that the door slammed in his face, more hissing and a muffled voice bickering with each other went off almost immediately.

"...Well then." Yuma started climbing up the stairs heading back to the front of the house against to go upstairs.  
'_That was... Something. I hope they calm down. She's a bit strange, but other than pretty nice. I hope that the people above are nice too._'

* * *

"Come one, come all, welcome to the grad Arclight show!" A child's voice shrilled out loudly, Yuma hoped that his room was either sound proof or the walls were thick enough to stop the sound of the booming sound.  
'_Normal? Nope. Not even close. Nice? Hopefully._'_  
_

He knocked this time, thankfully no hissing came at him.

"Oh? Michael, go get that! It might be the new ones! Say hello while we gets the mice all together again! I hear that they have a child near your age!" The door swung opened easily, it looked like it was only a few pounds heavy.

"Hello! You don't look like you're old enough to live by yourself, so you must be their son! I'm Michael, its nice to meet you!" A boy a couple of years older than Yuma stood in a pink Victorian outfit. It went with his hair, but the only thing that told Yuma he was a guy was his name and his voice. Other than that, he could pass as a female.

"I-I'm Yuma. Nice to meet you..." He shook Michael's hand, nervously laughing. The other bright smiled back.

"Oi, Michael! Where's Dyson!?" Another voice echoed through the room where Michael was. A bit older than him probably. Michael turned around to respond.

"Wasn't he in ball?"

"Well, clearly not anymore!"

"Thomas, don't yell! He's right there, you're closer than we are!" The deepest voice so far rang out. He sounded like he was as old as Yuma's sister was.

"And!? Dyson your mouse, Aniki! If he gets hurt or goes missing, it's not my fault then!" An argument broke out between the two, the child joined in and tried to break them apart, but only seemed to make it worse.

"Oh my, not again..." Michael turned back. "I'm sorry Yuma! My brothers are fighting again, so I can't talk now!"

"N- Nah... It's okay. I'll just come back later..." The elder only smiled and nodded, softly closing the door before joining in on trying to stop the two.

'_Meeting Cathy was one thing, and now this... I don't know what to say. That's all the houses around here. Mom and dad should have at least some of the stuff up by now. Guess its time to see them again._'


	3. What else was there to do?

Yuma stepped into his new home for the first time. He hated it more because he was sure he got a splinter from the railing while going up the front porch stairs.

The first thing you saw was a dimly lit corridor. A creepy old mirror glued to the end. Beginning to venture around, Yuma took in everything he saw. A set of stairs were to the right, hugging the wall, a door that said "BOILER ROOM" in a spot next to the stairs, facing the where Yuma came in. Beyond the stairs and boiler room was the living room. Well, suppose to be the living room. It was filled with his late grandmother's old, musky furniture. They were beyond uncomfortable to sit or lay on. The fireplace was as cold as rest of the room, a few souvenirs sat on top of it, a large, dirty (from what it looked like, his family had it since his granny's granny.) old painting of fruit in a bowl towering over everything else. The tattered wallpaper made everything worse. He saw a little door, just big enough for him to crawl through tuck away in the corner. He tried opening it, and failed, seeing at the door sides were one with the wallpaper. He gave up and stomped out of the room.

_'Why did granny keep these things all these thing, especially the chairs. They break backs and nothing more.'_

Farther than the furniture room and the last door was his father's "office". Yuma saw papers clustered around the room already, quite tap coming from the other side of the thin door.

_'Working already...? Not even all the stuffs here yet, and where'd you keep your computer on the ride!?'_

Opposite to the stairs and boiler room was an arch that lead to the dinning room. Boxes open and still taped hugged the walls. The table was set, but there were no chairs weren't. Sighing, he left through the door that connected to the dinning room, finding himself in the kitchen and seeing his mother typing away at her laptop, a small circle table (_'More like a nightstand if you ask me.'_) holding it up. Mirai sitting on a plastic chair, to focused to say 'Hello' to her son.

Yuma sighed again, he'll bother her when he's done looking around. The kitchen was almost as sad as the furniture room. Stained windows above the sink, dirty floors, and he swore he saw something look at him when he opened the fridge. The he went right from where he came in, only to see across the hall where his father was. With an unamused face he closed the door. Doing a complete turn and facing the opposite direction, he opened the final door. Wind hit him in the face and the smell of rain filled his lungs. He immediately closed the door. Slumped against the door and sliding down, he moaned at the woman in the room with him.

"Mom."

Nothing, just typing.

"Mom."

More typing.

"Mom."

Even more typing.

"Moooooooooooooo-"

Hand slammed down on the little amount of room around the keyboard, the plastic chair nearly falling back. Yuma brought his hand up in front on his body, the bored look he wore was replaced by fear. His legs snapped close to his chest.

"Yuma Tsukumo, I am trying to work! If you need something to do, then go upstairs! The bed should be up by now, so nap! Go outside for a little longer, make friends with the neighbors children! Just let. Me. Work!"

She immediately say down and started working. _'At this rate if I do that again I'll be grounded. Better _should _just go upstairs.'_

He crept passed his mother, to the door that led to the hallway. He even tiptoed while ho upstairs, worried he'll disturb his mother again.

After he reached the top, he stopped stealthing. The hall above the ground was identically to the one underneath, just different room arrangements. Did the people who made this place have no imagination? He swayed his arms and opened the room down the far right. His parents room.

The ratty circle bed at almost soothing to him. At least it almost looked like home. The window was the only light source and he was fine without using the switch. (Mostly because he didn't want to. He heard something go "click-click" up above him. It might go "chop-chop" on him if he turned on the light.) The only door besides the exit was the bathroom. Titles were falling off and the mirror had small cracks on the edges. The pink shower curtain was the newest thing there. He moved it and nearly screamed. Bugs were crawling everywhere around the tub. They swarmed the bottom, but they didn't seem to be able t get out of it. (Thank God.) He flung the curtain back on and ran out of the bedroom and into the room on the other side of the hall- his room.

He slammed the door shut and slid down the door as he did in the kitchen. At least his room didn't have bugs (hopefully). A wooden toy box was right next to him. Lost childhood memories were buried at the bottom, along with pieces of his skin since everything picked, hooked, and cut him. He gave those up for his games and console. "Things that didn't try to rip off his finger" as he put it few years ago. His open closet on the other die of the room was almost empty. He's current clothes were barely big enough, he's have to tell mom that soon. His bed sat in the middle. Nothing special, plain old bed with red blankets and a white sheet. A window was across from it, so any light would shine on him if he was in bed. (_'Waking up when the sun does. Joy.'_) That was it for his room. He got back up and slowly tuned the knob, the door hinges giving a loud and long creak because of how slow he was moving. He saw his bathroom. (Not going in there after what I saw.) And near his parent room was what looked like the broom closet, (I'm not getting _anywhere _near that room again. Not until I see an exterminator.)

What else was there to do? People how live farther away- maybe in town would probably come by tomorrow. Cathy and III were both dealing with problems now, what was there to do?

_'Mom said something about going outside. Isn't there a forest out there? I wonder where it ends.'_

Yuma raced down the stairs, for the last set he slid across the railing, jumping down with enthusiasm. He even ran to the kitchen, hollering out "I'm going to explore!" to his mother. He just barely heard the "Don't go to close to the well, and looking out for animals!"

_'A well? I'm know I shouldn't, but...'_

Yuma jumped up and clicked his feet in the air.

_'Oh well!'_


	4. Stupid Door

Everything was dying, or already dead. The trees were bare, the grass was wilting, and it look more like a cemetery than anything else. (Yuma saw a tombstone, but ran away as fast as he could as soon as he heard something move on it.)

Upside was that there was a tennis court. Downside was that ivy covered all around the fence. He'll try to take it off later.

'_It'll take time, but nothing's forever._' He examined the vines again. '_Looks like those were here since the beginning of time though..._'

There was nothing else, along the way (other than another tombstone that said '**HERE LIES MISTER SRUMP, THE BRAVEST ONE YET.**' Might have been a pet, might be a person. Yuma didn't stay long enough to find out after the last one.)

Yuma tripped before reaching the top of a hill, behind the house and next to the trail he walked down. He could see the house in all of its "glory" from above. The fog was still thick, but it defiantly thinned out since the car ride. Stepping in a circle, he saw a trail that lead down to the original path, more dead trees, and a wooden cover (he guesses that's what he tripped on).

He removed the cover. Least, tried to. It was heavier than he imagined, and he didn't want to stay out here forever to get it off. He instead of was satisfied with a small hole in the wood, just big enough for a pebble. He grabbed on and threw one down, counting how long it might have been.

..._20, 21, 22__. _He stopped when he heard a loud 'plop'. He continued to throw more pebbles down. It ranged from 20 to the 30s, but in the end he concluded that it was deep. Too deep. He stood in a huff.

'_There goes my chance of fun. There's no way I'll be able to get down there. Even if I did, I wouldn't be able to get out. Lame._'

He kicked a stone down the trail down the hill opposed to going back the way he came from. He nearly jumped when he heard meow. He took slow steps to turn around and came face to face with a small light blue cat. It was strange, it had green marks on it and it eyes were white and gold. Was this even a cat?

"Er... Hey. Are you one of Cathy's?" It meowed back.

"I can take you back to her if you want." Another meow.

"...You're not one of her's, are you." It nodded it's head.

"Aren't you a smart one..." Yuma mumbled under his breath, walking over to pet the cat. As soon as his hand got an inch to his head it ran away.

"H-Hey! You're smart enough to answer me, so you did that on purpose!" He huffed as it got out of sight, not bothering to go after it.

* * *

"I went to the well. I tripped on the thing covering it." Yuma drew the forks from his handful of utensils and placed it in the kitchen drawer.

"That sounds fun." His mother continued typing. Clinking of knives came from Yuma.

"I could have _died _you know."

"That's swell." The spoons were put away and Mirai didn't bother looking at her son's annoyed face.

"You should sleep soon. It is getting late now after all." She (finally) closed her laptop and stretched out her back. Kazuma walked in from the dinning room and stood at the door way. He had an easy smiling going still, but the bag under his eyes and bad lighting made him look like he was part of a horror movie. Mirai stood up and walked over to him, Kazuma putting a hand on her shoulder. She turned and gave out a hand to Yuma.

"Coming?"

"You guys make it seem like we're in a movie or a book."

"Life's a story full of twists." Kazuma said and smiled, yawning immediately after. The only response he got for a few seconds was a frown from Yuma. The child put his hands behind his head and walked past his parents.

"Okay, I'll go to bed."

"Good." The two adult replied in unison.

All three walked up, splitting for each other's rooms. Yuma quickly changed into his t-shirt and sweats, easily falling asleep after flopping onto his bed.

* * *

Yuma opened his eyes slowly, his eyes forcing themselves to the small digital numbers reading "**3:46**". He woke up because of a quite scratching sound. It had stopped when he groaned, but- _There it is._

Something peeked into the corner of his eye. He tuned and came face to face with a mouse. Bright white to the point where it hurt Yuma's tired mind to look, and beady red orbs for eyes. It looked like they all had some sort amour on their head, covering their mouth. He tried to squint and focus on it, but even then nothing looked clear. It scurried off, squirming under his door.

Yuma didn't know why he followed it. Barely awake, 3:50 in the morning, and stairs to go down, following a mouse.  
It would stop for him though when it got out of sight till he caught up, leading him to the living room. When Yuma walked in, the mouse ran behind on of the chair, pattering stopping right after.

The small door was the only thing around it. Yuma tried to open it again, failing once more.

"Stupid door..." He whispered to no one. He sat in front of the door, arms crossed, huffing and mumbling to himself.

"Mom has the key to all everything, right...? I'll ask her in the morning... But..." He yawned, stretching his arms and standing.

"But right now... Sleep..." He stumbling back upstairs, and fell onto bed, not bothering with his blanket. He peeked at his clock again, reading "**4:06**".

"Yeah... When I wake up, I'll... I'll ask... Her..." He closed his eyes once more and fell asleep.


End file.
